Perdedor
by BeastofNublar
Summary: Doble D es un adulto hecho y derecho a pocos meses de graduarse...atras quedo el chico timido con gorra y ahora su vida ha mejorado significativamente... sin embargo siente un aroma familiar filtrandose por su puerta, es la peste del fracaso...asi que, a abrirle rapido a ver que quiere y que se vaya.


\- … ¿Qué demo…? -

Parpadeo dilatando sus pupilas mientras el amargo reflujo matutino volvía al interior de su cuerpo. Refregó sus ojos un poco y miro el despertador.

10:30 am.

\- ¡AAH! –

Se golpeo a sí mismo y se coloco su gorra de toda la vida mientras juntaba varios papeles importantes que se supone debía entregar. Estaba a un paso de lograr su tesis, no podía arruinarlo ahora. Tomo una tostada con su mano libre y en un torbellino de desorden muy inusual en el. Edward salió por la puerta.

El dormitorio de la universidad estaba poblado por múltiples estudiantes, los cuales hablaban entre si y conversaban. Algunos hasta ligaban…

\- ¡hey Edd! ¿Qué tal todo? –

\- ¡ahora no puedo hablar muchachos! – grito el joven adulto mientras tragaba lo que quedaba de su tostada y sujetaba con sus dos manos el portafolios. Ya nadie le decía Doble D, apenas llego al campus ese mundo le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Un chico con una inteligencia tan prodigiosa no podría quedarse en el viejo vecindario para siempre.

La clase fue tediosa y aburrida, pero los profesores le dieron el visto bueno… tan solo unos meses más y ya podría decir que sería un profesional hecho y derecho. La mayoría de los alumnos se veían desesperados, con los parpados caídos, la esperanza borrada de sus rostros pero él jamás se sentía así. Según los profesores y directivos de la escuela. Edward era un caso particular, una mente de las que solo aparecían uno en un millón y una vez por siglo.

Atrás había quedado el muchacho tímido de playera roja y brazos finos que no podían levantar ni una roca. Los años en el Gym del campus y las múltiples salidas con sus amigos estaban dando finalmente frutos.

…

Estaba saliendo directo a su dormitorio, quizás por esa vez solo se comería una sopa de fideos instantánea. Después de semejante trabajo se lo había ganado. Eran las 8:00 pm cuando de repente sintió que alguien le seguía.

Seguramente sería otro estudiante yendo a su clase, pero no…

A medida que el daba un paso, otro ajeno resonaba como un eco. Pisando sus talones.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, ya el miedo comenzaba a bajar por su nuca en forma de escalofríos. Acelero un poco paso, y el extraño hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿EHH? -

Estaba a punto de sacar su gas pimienta cuando de repente una voz extrañamente familiar se dejo escuchar.

\- que mal amigo eres…primero te vas del vecindario durante años sin comunicarte y ahora no me saludas. –

Doble D se volteo y no dio crédito a lo que daba. Y es que, su imagen actual no coincidía en nada con la que el recordaba cada mañana cuando se despertaba y recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Eddy se había vuelto más corpulento con los años llegando a volverse un fiel reflejo de su hermano mayor. Los brazos ahora estaban adornados con un frondoso vello y tenía un físico admirable. Sin embargo ahí acababa lo bueno…

La ropa se veía sucia y demacrada, con costuras en todos lados, los ojos estaban abiertos de forma desigual, mientras uno de ellos estaba totalmente abierto, el otro permanecía entrecerrado, poco o nada se podía ignorar de las manchas de grasa y humedad que su camisa de manga corta tenia. Doble D sonrió con cierta incomodidad y luego miro hacia todos lados.

Eddy frunció el seño ante eso. –…con que sigues avergonzándote de tus amigos ¿verdad? –

\- no es eso Eddy… - exclamo el estudiante, sonriendo con presión como todo mal mentiroso.

Eddy se sintió frustrado, pensó que haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse quizás le haría aflorar su nostalgia, pero realmente Doble D no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo pedante de siempre de cuando consiguió su beca. Observo la universidad durante unos momentos.

Vio su arquitectura, leyó los poemas de filósofos y demás pensadores inscriptos en las estatuas.

Todo un palacio de sabiduría. Eddy se sintió pequeño e insignificante. Sabía perfectamente que él no pertenecía a ese mundo y la mirada de Doble D se lo hacía entender perfectamente.

Aquel que veía no podía ser el mismo muchacho que siempre creaba sus planes, el mismo que siempre le apoyaba en cada una de sus escapadas, quien sufría con él los castigos y los golpes de los demás chicos del vecindario pero que siempre estaba a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de Ed? ¿El también vino? – pregunto Edd por mero compromiso.

\- se mudo hace poco con su hermana a Alaska, ¿puedes creerlo? –

\- ¿¡Alaska?! –

\- ¡lo sé! – Respondió Eddy – ya me lo puedo imaginar cazando delfines y tiburones –

\- técnicamente…los tiburones solo andan en aguas templadas. – corrigió Doble D con una sonrisa.

\- ¡bueno tu me entendiste! – grito Eddy sin poder evitar lanzar una sonrisa nostálgica. La alegría fue fugaz y leve. Los dos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio sin saber que decir.

\- pensé al venir que estaría contigo….-

\- descuida – respondió Eddy adquiriendo un tono mordaz – no tendrás que preocuparte por que Ed te avergüence delante de tus nuevos amigos. –

\- ¡por favor Eddy! ¡No es así! –

\- …es así desde hace años…no respondes los textos, ¡no respondes las video llamadas! , me da ocupado cada vez que llamo a tu celular…Ed tampoco sabe nada de ti, y ahora vengo a verte y te ves como si fuera a hacerte quedar en ridículo. El futuro científico suspiro resignado esperando a que Eddy hiciera su descargo. Parecía un adulto esperando a que un niño terminara su berrinche.

\- …mira ha sido bueno verte, en serio… - mintió - pero ya debo irme –

\- ¡claro!, ¡no sea cosa que te vean con un muerto de hambre como yo! –

Doble D se canso y sus ojos se dilataron, De repente todos los años de fracaso, de maltrato de parte del resto del barrio, los sobrenombres, todo vino a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y encaro a su antiguo amigo con sus ojos como llamaradas ardientes. Incluso el estafador del barrio se sintió intimidado por unos segundos. Juraría que Doble D iría a golpearle.

\- ¿¡qué quieres de mi?! ¿¡Puedes decirme?! , desde que somos amigos no has hecho más que arrastrarte a ti mismo a la mierda y tratado de meternos a Ed y a mí en el mismo saco… pude haber tenido mejores amigos en el vecindario , pero tu tenias siempre que meterte a hacer estafas y tus triquiñuelas… nunca quisiste podar el césped, nunca quisiste ensuciarte las manos o ir por el camino derecho como todos los demas…ya desde chico quisiste atajos y la vida facil ¡y así te fue!... solo mírate… cuando empezaste a consumir…Ed te advirtió…yo te advertí… Dios, hasta Kevin se preocupo y tú nos mandaste a todos a la mierda… -

Eddy intento interrumpir pero de alguna forma Doble D logro que sus palabras ahogaran las suyas. – siempre nos metiste en problemas y en cuanto llego mi beca , cuando Ed y todo el vecindario se puso contento por mí, no dejabas de comentar de cómo eran cosas de Nerd, solo por que a ti no te interesaban, ¡solo porque al gran Eddy, el idiota que sabe todo absolutamente de nada no le pareció bueno! -

Eddy trago saliva con orgullo mientras sus ojos poco a poco se enrojecían. Sin embargo luchaba por conservar esa expresión de fiereza. Doble D no paró ahí. – obvio que no te invite nunca más a mi casa por que supe lo que pasaría…supe que te la pasarías fumando o aspirando algo metiéndome en problemas con mis padres, ¡supe que me querrías hacer ver como un fracasado, porque no soportas que tu lo eres!

Eddy exploto finalmente, y grito mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro. Doble D se asombro pero su expresión no cambio para nada.

\- ¿¡AH SI?! ¡PUES TAMPOCO PARA MI HA SIDO FACIL! – Grito - ¡desde que termine la secundaria mi vida ha ido en picada! , ¡Perdí a mis amigos, al resto del vecindario que se fue!, me dejaron… ¡todos me dejaron!... ¡hasta tu! , lo que me gustaba de ti y de Ed era que me aceptaban tal cual era yo… no querían que me comportara o que fingiera ser alguien que no soy…y entonces, comienzas a cambiar y a avergonzarte de mí, empezaste a ir a eventos raros…a pasártela en tu cuarto estudiando y nunca más nos vimos –

\- ¡se llama madurar Eddy! ¡Por amor a Dios! , ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? , ¡¿Qué a mis 18 años siguiera tratando de crear maquinitas idiotas…para conseguir caramelos?! – Doble D suspiro y miro a Eddy meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

…

\- ¿¡madurar significa dejar a tus amigos de lado?! –

\- solo a los que te perjudican… lo siento Eddy, pero no dejare que me arrastres conmigo…ya no…mi vida ha sido mucho mejor desde que estoy aquí y pretendo que se quede así. Hazte un favor y mejora…búscate un trabajo…comienza a salir antes de que sea tarde…-

Edd subió escaleras hasta su dormitorio sin voltear una sola vez. Eddy solo se quedo mirando mientras su amigo ascendía pos las enormes escaleras de la universidad y cerraba de un portazo su dormitorio. Detrás del un muchacho se le acerco y le pregunto "si necesitaba algo". Obviamente era una invitación disfrazada para que se retirase. No le extraño para nada…

No era como si esos sabelotodo no pudieran detectar quien no era uno de ellos. Ver a un hediondo tan cerca de su niño dorado debió haberlos molestado. Respondió que no necesitaba nada y luego se retiro con las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo al viejo vecindario. Se ofendió al notar como algunos universitarios se cruzaban de acera al verle como si fuera una especie de monstruo, pero hacia años que se acostumbro a eso.

Solo por no llamar la atención y darle el gusto a Doble D no dijo nada cuando algunas estudiantes le miraron desde un dormitorio mientras hablaban por teléfono, presumiblemente a alguna autoridad del campus.

El viejo y lúgubre lugar donde ya todos se habían mudado y empezado nuevas vidas, donde Jimmy solo mandaba postales desde Japón, donde su sentido de la moda y el buen gusto lo habían vuelto un estilista famoso. El lugar donde la súper modelo "Laniese"…antaño conocida como Nazz solía visitar a sus padres cada tanto tiempo. Kevin y Rol se fueron a vivir a Texas juntos para un gran emprendimiento de automotriz. Por su parte de Johnny no se supo mucho, pero tampoco era que a Eddy le quitara mucho el sueño.

El viaje fue largo y silencioso, no pudo quitarse ni una de las palabras dichas por Doble D. Deseo haberlo humillado de todas las maneras posibles pero no pudo. Simplemente tenía la verdad de su lado.

Eddy suspiro con un gran pesar y se froto los ojos mientras recordaba que siempre seria un perdedor.


End file.
